


Black and Blue

by FANGODDESS



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANGODDESS/pseuds/FANGODDESS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's life could not get worse but only it did .All he needed was Magnus to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue

The usual day in my life, Alec Lightwood, I get up shower go to school. Hell in my case all because in gay not that I mind it. My parents kicked me out when they found out and now in living with my boyfriend  
Magnus Bane. Anyways when I get to school its stares and fake coughs 

"Fag" says the jock Sebastian

I said in reply "at least in getting some unlike you" he stares along with everyone else 

Then I find myself against the lockers by season being punched in the gut I bite my lip to keep from crying out in pain 

"Come on fag aren’t u going to call your boy toy" growls season 

I close my eyes trying to think of Magnus and our love because you see Magnus is the quarterback and no one knows about us

When I open them is see Magnus silently crying and my tears start to come

Finally I say what I need to say"MAGNUS" I scream at the top of my lungs while the rest of the football team beats me black and blue

I slide to the floor while they kick me in the chest apparently I screamed Magnus in my head so I look again and see him sobbing  
He always told me if I scream for him hell beat everyone who touched me to a pulp so this time I had to say it out loud 

"Come on scream for us FAGET scream for your lover" he smiles evilly" we'll beat his ass too 

I open my eyes and in my mind I say 'with pleasure you asshole' I get up the courage and this time out loud "MAGNUS He-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I tried to scream as they started kicking me in between my legs I start to sob out loud now 

I can see in their faces that they don’t realize what I just said but I kept looking until they finally figured it out their rhythm of kicking me became uneven and slower I tried to smile but I hurt too much that I closed my eyes in hope to calm the pain and when I open my eyes and see the smile on Magnus face cause I finally asked 

Sebastian grabbed me and pulled me up against the lockers he screamed in "what the hell do you think you’re doing I asked for your lover not a straight guy you twink" 

I just smiled at him because before he knew it he was sprawled on the ground from a nasty right hook by Magnus he looked at me with pure love shining in his eyes  
then he looked at my body and face they were all bloody and brusied and had tears in his eyes

"ALEXANDER" he screamed and ran to me he nelt down and was about to pick me up when sebasian no longer on the floor tackled him and started punching and screaming

"you trade" he screamed and kept punching and i started cringing becase i could see his blood" your gay what are you huh bottom or a top " he said screaming in his face while punching magnuss torso then magnus fliped them over and kept punching till he was out cold but then got up and ran over to me 

"alexander " he said sighing because i was awake " are you okay i was so scared when you wouldnt call me but from now on i promise that if anyone so much looks at u the wrong way theyll be on the floor" he said while looking in my eyes

"im so sorry they went to far this time i should of stoped it but now look at you" he said starting to cry

"Don’t say you’re sorry I chose to not call u till then" I said with love in my voice he looked up with his tears of love in his 

"Um mag do u think you can take me to the hospital I think I might have cracked a rib" I said when I tried to get up

"oh god" he said with a shaky voice" hook your arms around my neck I’ll have to carry you" he said 

"Okay just feel careful" I said in a whimper 

"I love you alexander so much you’ll never know" he said with his whole heart

“I love you to Magnus and I’ll always call you for help forever and always “I said with my heart too

then Magnus started to pick me up and when he did I kissed him in front of the whole school and I didn’t care he was shocked but I think he got over that when he slipped his lounge in my mouth and we started to moan that was soon over when the principal came over after the teacher found out 

"What the hell is going on here Mr. Bane" he asked Magnus  
I was scared because I didn’t want to get Magnus in trouble 

"Sebastian was beating up my BOYFRIEND for being gay" Magnus said "then he tried to beat me up when I stood up for being alexander’s boyfriend  
And you might want to check him for a pulse while I take alexander to the hospital" he said in 1 breath 

I smiled for because he stood up for me and I suddenly got dizzy and lightheaded I told Magnus and he took off in a sprint to the car and drove me to the hospital 

 

EPILOUGE 5 years later 

Sebastian was in jail for assault 

I and Magnus have been married since after he took me to the hospital 

I have never been happier or full of love in my life 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> R&R I love comments no fire pleasee


End file.
